


Dare or Dare

by phandomtollbooth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomtollbooth/pseuds/phandomtollbooth
Summary: I'm not sure how to summarize this one but it's rated explicit for a reason
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Dare or Dare

“You really think you can win this, don’t you” he asked, a familiar smirk growing across his face.

“I know I’m going to win” you said, “Dare or dare”. You had removed truth from the options, considering you weren’t exactly playing the game to find out more about each other. At this point, you had been playing this game for a while, and you both were only in your underwear.

“Need I even answer, kitten?”

You chuckle, “I dare you to wear a blindfold until after your next turn”

“My pleasure” he responded, easily tying the blindfold around his head. He was fast at tying it, since he was usually the one to tie it around you.

Before he could get out his question, he felt your hands on his shoulders, and you pushed him back so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He felt your hands begin to caress his thighs, notably one of your favorite parts of his body, and the way your hands put light pressure on the most sensitive parts made him crave your touch even more.

You moved your hands to the growing bulge in his briefs, and gently rubbed your hand up his length. It took every ounce of self restraint Kuroo had left not to take you right there, but he wasn’t about to lose the little ‘game’ you two had going.

You stroked his bulge faster and faster, but continued to just use the tips of your fingers, leaving him growling under his breath for more. The way you knew just how to make him break, and were exploiting his every weakness, made him hungrier for you than he’d ever been in his life.

He then felt your hot breath against his ear, and you whispered, “feels like someone wants me to keep playing with them” moving your hand from stroking him to circling your finger around the tip of his cock. A chill ran down his spine, and he couldn’t control when his hand moved from supporting him on the bed to your back, pushing you into him in a desperate attempt to feel more of your skin.

“Not so fast, kitty, don’t want to get ahead of yourself” you said, and pulled away from him completely. You stepped back, admiring both his body and how weak he was for you. He wasn’t moving, but you could tell he was trying to sense where you were, and how you were going to touch him next. He wanted nothing more than as much of your skin to be touching his as possible.

You walked over to him, and with a single finger touched lightly on the center of his chest, pushed him down so his torso was lying flat on the bed. You traced your finger down his body, feeling his muscles tense as you teased him with your presence. You slid your finger under the elastic of his briefs, and slowly pulled them down until he was completely naked.

He lay there, anxiously waiting for you to touch him, but you weren’t going to give in that easy. You leaned over him, making sure to rub yourself over his now exposed cock, and whispered in his ear:

“I want you to beg for me, daddy”, using the nickname you only brought out when trying to seduce him into winning one of your games. But he knew this, and despite wanting you with every fiber of his being, he resisted.

“I guess you’ll have to try harder then, won’t you kitten”

You clicked your tongue against the roof of your mouth, exasperated at his determination to winning the game. But he wasn’t the only one who knew how to play the game. You knelt between his legs, and began to kiss his inner thigh, sucking lightly on the soft skin. You kissed your way up to his hard length, and you slowly ran your tongue up him. Stopping at the tip, you began to move your tongue in circles, tasting his precum as your teasing increased.

You could tell his was close to breaking, but just as you thought you had him wrapped around your finger he grabbed you and pulled you off his cock, and looking into your eyes, he said a sentence that sent sparks of desire through your body, all landing at your heat.

“My turn, kitten”

He picked you up, and put you over his shoulder, and you had to admit the view was nice. But before you knew it he was tossing you onto the bed and burying his face between your legs.

You were expecting him to tongue fuck you with every ounce of him, but instead you felt a single, light kiss against the sweet spot on the inside of your thigh, and you cursed him in your head for being so. fucking. good.

He moved his tongue to your folds and licked up and down, applying pressure so just a bit of his warm tongue was slipping inside, brushing your entrance that was begging for his touch. But he wasn’t going to give you what you so deeply wanted. After feeling your hips start to buckle, he moved that mouth of his to yours, and gave you a series of light kisses. You wanted to run your fingers through his hair and bring his kisses as deep into you as possible, but you knew that you couldn’t give in just yet.

You pulled him close for a deep kiss, slipping your tongue between his lips for just a second. You brushed your tongue against his, swirling them together the way you know he likes. His hands tightened around you, but you didn’t let him take you. You began to kiss down the side of his jaw, and left a mark on his neck, one that you knew would be visible no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He weakened, and you took the opportunity to flip him on his back and lean close to his ear.

“I hope you don’t still think you can win this” you whispered, and placing a loving kiss on his forehead you lined him up with your entrance. His face was confused, but his eyes rolled to the back of his head as you began to roll your hips around his tip.

He wanted nothing more than to thrust his hips forward and fuck you, but he knew that meant losing the game. His fists gripped the bedsheet so hard the circulation in his hands was weakened, and he truly began to question if it was worth holding back any more.

Before he could give in, you removed yourself off him and put his cock between your folds, riding him at the speed you knew he liked most. His hands moved from the sheets to your hips, and he held onto you as you rode him, trying not to slip his cock into you as you teased him mercilessly. You could feel his grip tightening, and when you could sense that he was once again about to lose control, you stopped.

You had planned on whispering another taunt in his ear about how you wished he’d just give in and fuck you senseless already, but you didn’t get the chance. He had flipped you over, hands shakily holding your shoulders as he desperately tried to hold onto his sanity.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t destroy your sweet little pussy right now, kitten. Because I’m trying to think of one, but you need to be punished for what you’ve done to daddy”.

His light brown eyes stared into your (e/c) ones with such a thirst for you, you couldn’t resist him any longer.

“I better not be able to walk for the next week, daddy” you cooed, and before you could take another breath he was slamming into you with all his force. He didn’t work up to his rhythm, he’d been teased too much for too long for that. Instantly he was fucking you faster than he ever had before, so fast that he had to hold you in place so his cock didn’t fall out of you. Which each thrust he hit the back of your walls, sending your mind into a daze.

But he wasn’t going to stop there. You felt him remove one of his arms from your shoulder, and use it to raise your legs up to your chest, making the feeling of his continuous thrusts even better. He was hitting spots inside you that he never had before, the dozens of minutes of teasing paying off.

“I hope this is what you wanted, kitten” he managed to get out, desperately trying not to lose his speed.

“Y-yes” you responded, surprised that you could get words out.

Kuroo was surprised as well, and the fragility in your voice only turned him on more. He was fucking you with such vigor you genuinely didn’t think you’d be able to move your legs for the next week.

But that was his goal. He wanted to fuck you so hard that people asked if you were okay, worried about your fragile, shaking legs. And that’s what would happen.

You felt yourself nearing finishing, but knew there was no way you could get the words out to tell him. So instead, you moaned, this time louder than the others.

“Say my name, baby. Cum for me” he growled, also nearing his climax.

He kept trusting into you, and feeling your body begin to tingle, you cried out,

“Te, Tetsurou!” You half yelled, half moaned, feeling your warmth escape you all over his cock. Upon feeling this, he let out a deep moan, one rawer and dirtier than you’d ever heard before.

“That’s right kitten” he said, and finally reached his climax.

Collapsing on top of you, he sighed, and you wrapped your arms loosely around him.

“That’s what happens when you tease me for too long, kitten. Better be more careful next time”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pasting this from my tumblr and it's way shorter than I remember it being whoops


End file.
